Ling Qi's Arts
Ling Qi has Seventeen Arts currently known, three of these being Cultivation Arts and the other fourteen being the rest of her Arts. These arts form the root of her fighting style and also influence her approach to cultivation, in particular her Cultivation Arts. Cultivation Arts Argent Soul This technique for the cultivation of qi is among the easiest to understand. Rather than sheer power, versatility, or any other more practical use it is primarily focused on fortifying one’s Qi and building a strong foundation for later cultivation1.1. The first cultivation art Ling Qi received, it provided a solid foundation to her cultivation efforts during the Red and early Yellow realms. The bonuses it provides to cultivation site use and meridian cleansing have been especially impactful. Whether Ling Qi will continue with its successor is of some debate however, given the benefits of Ling Qi's second cultivation art. Eight Phase Ceremony A mystic Art based upon consumption of celestial qi to improve and refine body and mind. Granted to those smiled upon by some aspect of the moon, in order to bring them closer to their patron. The form granted by the Grinning Crescent Moon emphasizes the mystery and hidden nature of acts performed in the night. Some part remains hidden to you though...1.2 The second cultivation art Ling Qi, it began in the Yellow Realm and has carried Ling Qi into the Green Realm. It is a potent cultivation art provided, as the name implies, by the Moon. Its benefits include; bonuses to cultivation of Yin aspected arts, bonuses to Moon connected arts, the supply of two virtual stones, the binding of Green spirits, and weekly gradual experience to expanding her qi pool. The virtual stones it provides are a representation of this cultivation art allowing Ling Qi to harness celestial qi in order to fuel her progression. It also has a feature where certain levels are locked until a special Quest linked to a particular phase of the Moon, colloquially called a "Moon Quest", is completed. Upon completion of said quests, the locked level is made available and a special bonus is given to Ling Qi based on which patron Ling Qi chose. These bonuses include; applying success in actions involving larceny or stealth to certain kinds of cultivation she chooses(spiritual, physical, Moon or Yin arts), a re-roll on investigation or perception tests, a bonus to those two tests, and a varying amount of cultivation experience to spiritual, physical, Moon or Yin aspect arts at Ling Qi's choice when she discovers hidden information or secrets. How these bonuses will change when the system switches to a diceless form is uncertain. Argent Genesis The cultivation art of the Argent Sect. Created by the ancestors of Sect Head Yuan He and polished to perfection under his eye. This art offers many insights into building a strong foundation for a young cultivators future growth. The neutral balanced qi cultivated by this art mingles easily with almost every form of Imperial cultivation, making for a fine secondary art for any young scion. This cultivation art is a successor to the Argent Soul cultivation art and was granted for successfully entering the Inner Sect. This is the Third Cultivation art Ling Qi has acquired and has seen the least amount of cultivation. It seems focused on strong foundations while also providing free qi, free "virtual" spirit stones, and assisting with the binding of spirit companions. Technique Bearing Arts Zephyr’s Breath The basic form of a martial art that brings out the power of wind in the user in all it’s uncontainable glory. The offensive portion of this art relies on the manipulation of projectiles, from pebbles, to throwing knives, and even bows. The primary use of this art is the manipulation of air currents to aid one’s allies and hinder one’s foes1.3. Replaced by its successor Fleeting Zephyr. Zephyr's Breath was Ling Qi's first art, chosen due to her natural wind affinity when she opened her first meridian. Its passive effects on Ling Qi focused on attacking with and defending against ranged attacks, and improving initiative. The art only had three levels, and three meridians, and was entirely a Red Realm art. Its techniques focused around; lowering the abilities of enemies with hindering portions of wind qi, assisting allies with a similar application of beneficial wind qi, and a spiraling area burst of wind qi to knock away opponents and defense against ranged attacks. Fleeting Zephyr The evolution of the Emerald Seas wind arts focusing on the fleetness and encompassing nature of wind. Grants the user and their followers fleetness of foot and quickness of action1.4. Successor art to Zephyr's Breath. Taken from the Sect Archive some time after Zephyr's Breath was mastered, it replaced it entirely, using some of the meridians Zephyr's Breath had already taken. Currently mastered, the art was one of three known Yellow Realm successors to Zephyr's Breath, and had five levels. Sable Crescent Step Darkness has no form nor presence, and so those who master it learn to cast these things aside, and embrace the absence and silence of the empty night. This movement art focuses on understanding of this rare element allowing the user to move from place to place with little regard for what lies between there present position and their goal1.5. '' One of the three arts Ling Qi received in the Moon Jade Slip, alongside Eight Phase Ceremony and Forgotten Vale Melody. Along with Forgotten Vale Melody they were the next set of arts Ling Qi trained while finishing Zephyr's Breath. Forgotten Vale Melody ''There are many forgotten places in the world where human kind does not tread easily. This technique is a part of the chronicle of a long dead wanderer, composed into music and offered to the smiling moon. It speaks of mist covered valleys hidden deep in the mountains and the mischievous and hungry spirits that wait in the dark, and the loneliness of the wanderer’s path1.6. One of the three arts Ling Qi received in the Moon Jade Slip, alongside Eight Phase Ceremony and Sable Crescent Step. Along with Sable Crescent Step they were the next set of arts Ling Qi trained while finishing Zephyr's Breath. Falling Stars Art An archery Art based upon the meditations of an Imperial General on the nature of shooting stars and meteor showers, and observations on certain spirits. Foundational art for several more advanced archery styles. Wraps the users projectiles in wind and infuses them with the wrathful light of the heavens allowing the user to strike down far away foes with powerful shots, piercing through armor and disrupting movement1.7. Taken from the Sect Archive. Argent Mirror The early form of the Sects defensive and perceptive arts. Through inner tranquility and surety of self, allows the user to defend against and dispel enemy illusions and crippling techniques as well. Through clarity of mind it allows the user to judge with world with sharp and clear eyes1.8. Gained in a trial. Thousand Ring Fortress An old and well polished art developed by a once powerful but defunct family within the Emerald Sea province. The user joins themselves to the qi of the land, becomes as one of the mighty trees which stand in the deepest forests of the province, vital and sturdy. Yet one tree is not a forest, and so the user may extend their vitality to their allies1.9. Ling Qi received from Elder Ying this art as part of her month of Elder training. Abyssal Exhalation An art designed by a wanderer of the deep paths under the earth, where things best not seen gnaw at the foundations of the world. Yet in the darkness, he found truth. That earth and darkness are as one, devouring all things in the end. This art allows its user to surround themselves with that power, and consume the energy of their foes, and call upon the things that lie in the dark1.10. Stolen from one of Yan Renshu's bases. Argent Current The First form of the Argent Sects melee combat arts. Combines the devouring nature of fire with the persistence of water to break through enemy defenses and bolster allied assault into an unstoppable flow. Together, no defense may stand against the Argent Sect1.11. Another art received from a trial. Argent Storm The early form of the Sects physical enhancement and movement arts, combining the flexibility of wind with the sudden force of thunder. Fills the user with the strength of the great seasonal squalls which beat down upon the Wall year after year1.12. Given by Han Jian in trade for Argent Mirror. Frozen Soul Serenade Winter’s Muse sings from its heart, the place of true cold, where even fire freezes and light dies. The truth of cold is the absolution of endings, and in this melody lies some small part of that truth. Its notes freeze blood and qi alike, its notes often the last thing its listeners hear in this world1.13. Gifted by Lady Zeqing after Ling Qi had advanced significantly in her tutelage. Phantasmagoria of Lunar Revelry An art born from the nature of the dreaming moon, patron of artists and innovators, granted as a favor to one who impressed at her moonlit gala. This art calls upon the memories of that chaotic spiritual revel, allowing the user to use their qi to impress them upon the waking world, and move with the grace of a trueborn maiden of moonlight1.14. Consequence of the Moon Rave event, along with the spirit Sixiang. Harmony of the Dancing Winds There lies a beauty in patterns, of spirits and men alike. This melody exults in the complex dance of winds which brings us weather and the seasons, and in doing, teaches the musician to see and pluck at the lesser patterns and connections in the world around. The harmony reveals the web which connects all things, if the players eyes are but sharp enough to see. Acquired through the use of the first archive in the Inner Sect. Curious Diviner's Eye The arts of the great diviner have spread far and wide with time, their secrets no longer held in trust. This art has been said to be a descendant of the impeccable arts of the great horned sages. Perhaps as a starting point for more inquisitive youths. The curiosity and seeking nature of the new moon is clear in its influence here. Acquired through the use of the first archive in the Inner Sect. Storm Enduring Seedling A song written by a musician of the capital, chronicling his observance of a seedling growing from a storm wracked cliff. Its struggling roots clung to weak soil, and though it teetered many times, it never fell, growing tall and strong until its roots could burrow into the very mountain rock itself. Acquired through the use of the first archive in the Inner Sect. Citation # 1.1,1.2,1.3,1.4,1.5,1.6,1.7,1.8,1.9,1.10,1.11,1.12,1.13,1.14 Character Sheet Category:Browse